ScraPrin: Remembering
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Pacifica remembers her time with Furet while they are at camp. How will this affect everyone, especially Leo? Read and fine out. My first ScraPrin fic :


Lina: So, this is my first Scra-Prin fic, so please be nice.

Pacifica: You hate Leo!

Lina: No I don't! I like him, you'll see at the end. It's kind of short, but it's a oneshot, so yeah…

Shannon: Do I turn into a dragon in this one?

Lina: no, maybe the next. Lol Enjoy!

Scra-Prin Fic: Remembering

Pacifica was fast asleep in her and Winia's tent, when she began to dream. Although, what she thought was a dream were actually memories. Memories of a man of whom she loved. It all went by so quickly, but then one memory stayed longer, when she was asking Leo on the cliff where Furet was. She was hitting Leo's arm, but then she noticed him crying.

Pacifica jerked up from the ground, gasping, tears falling down her face. She remembered everything from when she was "Pamela." Winia awoke as well and rubbed her eyes.

"Pacifica? What's wrong?" She asked, blinking, but then she saw the angry Pacifica next to her and knew that she must have remembered. Pacifica got up and stormed out of the tent, Winia tried to stop her, but couldn't in time. Pacifica went over to Shannon and Leo's tent.

"Leopolde! Get out here right now!" She cried, tears still in her eyes. It took him a second, but Leo staggered out, in the Mr. Soopie outfit. He rubbed his eyes but then saw the angry Pacifica. "Why the hell didn't you stay with Furet? You could have stayed and helped him right?" She cried. Shannon came out then as well, the others peeked outside their tents, sleepily. Leo just blinked, as Pacifica went up to him. "Don't give me that surprised look. You could have helped, maybe he would still be alive right now!" This struck Leo hard. Raquel came out of the tent as well and saw the two.

"I… I'm…" Leo stuttered.

"You're what? Sorry? No, I'm never going to forgive you. And you call yourself a knight in training," she muttered. Tears formed in Leo's eyes and they clouded over.

"Pacifica! Apologize right now," Shannon stated, angrily. Pacifica turned her head quickly and walked away. Everyone was out now, and was staring at either her or Leo. Leo fell on his knees, and slowly took off the outfit. "I'll go talk to her, I'm sorry," Shannon said. Leo shook his head slowly.

"It's all right, I'll talk to her," he mumbled. He got up, shakily, and walked in the direction that Pacifica had gone.

Pacifica was sitting on a large rock that jutted out from a hill. There were a few trees around, and birds were singing even though it was night time. She was staring at the bath token Furet had forgotten to take back. Tears fell on the wood as she heard footsteps. She turned to see Leo walking up the hill. She clutched the token tightly.

"Go away!" She huffed. Leo stopped for a second, but then continued up until he reached her, she had her head turned.

"I'm sorry… I should have stayed, I wanted to! But he… he pushed me the reins and told me to protect you! I wanted to protect you, so that's why—"

"I was fine! I didn't need protecting, he needed help! I thought a knight's job was supposed to be to help everyone, not just one person, right? I don't care what he said, you should have stayed!" She yelled. Tears formed in Leo's eyes again.

"I know, I'm a horrible person. I can't do anything right, but I still… I still care about you Pacifica." His voice was shaky, tears were falling down both of their faces now. There was an awkward silence for a good three minutes or so.

"I hate you," Pacifica then muttered. Leo's eyes widened, he then lowered his head, drew his sword, and turned it so that the hilt was facing Pacifica. She turned her head slowly towards it.

"Take it, kill me. I don't deserve to be a knight, I know that, but if you hate me, I don't think… I can go on living." Pacifica looked at the sword for a minute, and then slowly reached her hand out and took it. She almost dropped it when she stood up, since it weighed a ton. She then lifted it above her head, Leo winced and felt wind in front of his face. He looked up, surprised to see the sword not in her hands. He looked around and saw it stuck upright in the ground next to them.

"You think killing you will make it better? Do you think that is what I want? No… I want, I want him alive again. I wish I would have stayed like that, as Pamela."

"Please don't hate me, what can I say… no, I suppose there isn't anything I can say to make this better. I am horrible." There was a pause, but then Pacifica wiped the tears from her face.

"No. I did love you. I mean, I started loving you almost right after we met… but now I don't know." Leo's eyes widened.

"I'll leave now, if that is what you wish. I do not want you to hate me any longer, so I will leave your sight," Leo stated, solemnly. He turned, tears still on the brink of falling, and walked away. Pacifica did not have a chance to say anything. She was both shocked and angry, and a little afraid she was going to lose a friend, and potentially the one she loves. Tears kept falling down her face.

Meanwhile everyone at the camp had stayed awake, wanting to know what happened. Then Shannon saw Leo come from the right, his eyes were clouded over.

"I'm leaving, everyone. It's obvious she doesn't want me here, and I don't think I'll be any help in the upcoming battle anyways. It's been nice traveling with you," he said, plainly, not looking up.

"Don't leave, Leo! She's just being stubborn, that's all. I'll talk to her and everything will be—" Raquel started.

"Leo!" Pacifica's voice shouted. Everyone turned to face her except Leo. She went around to the front of him, his eyes widened. "I… I want you to stay. It may take me awhile to forgive you, but will you please stay with me?" She asked. Leo was even more confused now.

"But… I thought you hated me?" He asked, sadly. Pacifica shook her head.

"I love you… I really do, it will just take me time… to not hurt when I think of Furet," she replied. They were both blushing at this point. Pacifica went up to him and hugged him. Raquel and Shannon smiled, Dennis smiled at Farfel, Winia at Chris. Everything was pretty much back to normal, Leo was happy that Pacifica did not exactly hate him anymore. Pacifica was happy she was able to confess her feelings. Everything worked out in the end.

The End

Lina: So what did you think? See, I like Leo. Heh

Leo: I'll marry you too!

Lina: okay! Lol Only if I can marry Shannon as well.

Shannon: I didn't agree to that.

Lina: lol okay, so that's it for now. There may be another Scra-Prin fic soon, if I feel like it. Have a great weekend! Ja!


End file.
